A number of D-glucose and D-mannose oligomers will be converted to synthetic antigens by coupling to proteins and used to induce antisera in experimental animals. The specificity of the antisera will be tested. Methyl beta-D-galactopyranoside oligomers will be prepared to determine binding constants and specificity of myeloma proteins (i.e., immunoglobulins). The specificity of oligosaccharide formation by N-acetyl neuraminitic acid is being investigated. The synthesis of a variety of physiologically important oligosaccharides is under study.